This invention relates to an improved multi-purpose socket wrench driver tool having a variety of versatile configurations making it convenient and practical to remove and fasten bolts and nuts simply and easily.
Both manual and automatically driven socket mechanisms have been known in the art for quite some time. The disadvantage of previous devices is that they were generally specialized so that one job would necessitate the utilization of a variety of different tools. Additionally, previous devices were not flexible in allowing for different handle angles to be safely and securely accessed. As a result of the inability of previous "universal joint" devices to provide for a variable but fixed angle, the normal socket wrenches would twist and fall away from the work piece. Additionally, previous devices were not adaptable to attaching extension handles so that the use of unsafe "cheater bars" is commonplace.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a multi-purpose socket wrench driver tool having at least three major interchangeable parts to provide a variety of versatile configurations to make it convenient and practical to remove and fasten nuts and bolts simply and easily.
Another object of the invention is to provide an interchangeable socket ratchet wrench designed to have the ratchet apparatus in the exact center of the tool having equal weighted arms balanced opposite each other on either side of the socket apparatus so as to allow a rotating spinner action that makes it easier to remove and to fasten bolts, an action that is performed by the common cross-shaped wrench that is used in removing automobile tires.
Still another object is to provide a socket spinner wrench with a positive locking means to be used with interchangeable parts that will not have a tendency to come apart as is frequently found in the spring-loaded ball fasteners on most common ratchets, by providing a specific means that has to be operated by the user before the parts release.
A further object is to provide a spinner ratchet wrench that has a means for holding the wrench in the user's hand while the spinner action is being used with no danger of friction damage to the hand, as found in some other spinner wrenches.
Another important object is to provide a spinner ratchet wrench system that is conventional in operation and that can be readily perceived and understood by the user without long explanation.
Another object is to provide a wrench that will readily adapt to present wrench systems and fit into their adapter and extension parts.
A further object of the invention is to provide an extension handle which when installed is locked into place, providing an added level of safety as well as utility.
Another object of the invention is to provide a multi-purpose wrench that may be configured to transmit torque through an extension that passes through a handle which remains stationery within the operator's hand while the operator holds it to a specific piece of work.
A further object of the invention is to provide a multi-purpose socket wrench that can be configured to transmit torque through an extension to which an outer handle may be rigidly affixed to the extension at the operator's desire so that the operator may pass torque directly to the extension through the enclosing handle.